Nice Tail
by Kirjuri
Summary: IDW Arcee x Bayverse Scorn - PWP


Arcee has somehow entered bayverse and has won Scorn. Now they fuck. Also necessary information to know what's going on is that Scorn's transformation and robot mode is based on his Power Battler toy

"Heh, when I said I'm going to get some tail, I meant literally. Oh don't worry, you might still have all your spikes attached after I'm done with you."

The spinosaur knight had been quite effectively beaten into submission, by no one less than the pink Autobot warrior. Just as his coding told him, he was now lower in hierarchy and thus had to condone to the other bot's wants. To an extent. Scorn rolled over from his side and was going to stand up, until the fembot's foot was placed on his neck.

"Did you not hear what I said? Transform! I feel like banging you and I'm not going to do it when you're like that. A beast…"  
She had to say no more, soon the red vaguely reptilian form changed into a bipedal robot. He looked nice enough, except that his tail stuck out from his stomach, long after the reach of his arms or legs.

"Funny thing, your tail. Hey, get on your back." Now the dinobot felt like gaining some of his respect back, so he responded with a low growl. Which was in turn pushed back with a single snarl from the Autobot. Reluctantly, Scorn laid back on the ground, his tail standing out from his otherwise grounded form.  
Arcee stepped up on his stomach first, then grabbed the tail and hurled herself over the Dinobot's chest.

"Can you open that mouthplate? Doesn't matter, I'm using your tail anyways." She gave a dark chuckle and stood over the mech's face, legs on each side of his head. Scorn couldn't help but feel a bit aroused by the whole situation, now giving off a different kind of growl. And as if Arcee understood that, she gave the Dinobot a smile.  
Then she opened her spike cover, the sight earning a loud roar from the beast below her. Very much liking the reaction, she crouched down, brushing her length against the mask.

"You're such a good boy that I'm going to give you some of this later. Now it's just for show, enjoy." The spike left the mech's face and he nodded. Arcee didn't know whether it was just an acknowledgement, or if the Dinobot genuinely wanted to get spiked. That would be a matter for later though. She reached over the silver, ribbed and spiked tail behind her and bent it forwards. Surprsingly careful with it, the pink bot now had the appendage over it's owner's face and then between her legs.

The spikes of the tail ran high, Arcee lowered her crotch to level with them and tested her valve panel against them. Very nice, thought she and both the Dinobot, as could be heard from the wild engines. She grinded herself onto the tail, stroking her spike slowly while doing so. Eventually Arcee opened her other panel too, now pressing a bit harder against the spikes.  
And then she got up, making the mech underneath her move a bit, confused and about to get up. It wasn't needed, Arcee moved the tail again, now a bit backwards and then pushed the tip inside her. Pretty quickly more of the spiky length was pushed in, her vents becoming louder with every added spike.

And all Scorn could do was watch, watch the odd, small, pink and white Autobot above him. There was no complaining, the white faceplates displaying ferocity, strength and perhaps even lust right now, were interesting. He didn't understand the facepaint around her mouth, but he didn't need to, it looked nice.  
But when the fembot gave her first moan, the spinosaur barely could hold himself in place, a frustrated groan bringing forth his agony.

"Don't worry I— Ah, I'll have plenty of energy to go on round two." Actually trusting the odd fembot, Scorn restrained himself, his claw digging into ground. Arcee continued to thrust the silver tail into her valve, the spikes felt absolutely great and added a very nice twist into the action. After a while, she didn't leave it to her hand to do all the work and instead backed herself on back and forth on the appendage. Scorn grunted and squirmed as much as he could allow himself under the fembots will. The scent of the fluids alone was enough to drive him wild.

To his luck, the fembot overloaded with a feral, suppressed growl. The spinosaur could feel Arcee's valve tighten around his tail and he would've been very glad to have some other part of him there instead. But the winner decides the rules, that's how it goes. After pumping out a nice amount of fluids onto the dark faceplate, Arcee got slowly pulled the tail out of her and threw it back. The appendage ended up pointing right out of Scorn's chest, just as before. Now only coated in her lubricant, declaring that the Dinobot's been used by her.

From her grin Scorn could tell that he was now going to get rewarded. And he didn't really mind if it was the fembot that was spiking him, she seemed good.


End file.
